


Beautiful Disaster

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin has remorse for the part he played in Morganas death. (Canon era)-Prompt:Natural Disaster
Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/32312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Beautiful Disaster  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin, Morgana  
**Summary:** Merlin has remorse for the part he played in Morganas death. (Canon era)  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Word Count:** 219  
**Prompt:** Natural Disaster  
**Author's Notes:**

**Beautiful Disaster**

Merlin watched the life drain from Morgana's eyes as the sword sliced through her heart. He eased her down to the ground. Merlin knelt down next to Morgana's still body and cried.

"This was not the way it should have ended. Morgana had been so beautiful and full of life. She should have married and had a life of privilege not a sword thrust through her heart. Her life became a never ending disaster."

"Merlin, you did what you had to do." Arthur's voice was weak. The wound in his chest was hurting him and it showed in his voice.

Merlin shook his head and wiped his tears. "No. This didn't have to be. None of it had to be. It's my fault I turned my back on her."

"We all did." Arthur winced. "We need to hurry. I'm getting weaker."

Merlin wiped the sword in the grass and stood up. He sheathed Arthur's sword and knew they had to move quickly.

"Hold on tightly, Arthur." Merlin told him as he helped him to stand.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Arthur had fear in his eyes along with the pain but he did as Merlin told him.

Merlin wrapped his arms around him and whispered a spell. They were surrounded by a swirl of wind then disappeared.


End file.
